


Please be Safe; Please Be Alright

by tasibi



Series: Feather light touches [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Capture, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Mating..suck? Since its not a bite, Nesting, Wingfic, klangst, mating flights, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "Oh this is nice""Mhm"Or- a sequel to my fic "Flawless to others; Broken to him" in Keith's POV!





	Please be Safe; Please Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided that this is going to be a second part to my other work. Flawless to others, broken to him, that one. There's only going to be one after this one which will be a smut One-Shot.

Warm red tangles with orange watched Blue dance around, fluffy, soft feathers being individually crystal clear in his vision.

Keith stared in awe, their blue paladin moving remarkably swiftly through the air as he twisted and turned, making him wonder if he flew the same. Lance paid him no mind, earphones he had borrowed from their Resident Gremlin™ at full volume. 

The red paladin stared on, resisting the urge to grab Lance and bring him to his nest to protect him from the world, but he resisted the instinct. Any (and if not all) potential partners were scared off because of his temper, his impulsive behavior, and fierce possesivness. Yet, Lance only basked in it. Whenever they fought he would glow, the Blue paladin was his impulse control, and he wouldn't make the same mistake of scaring a potential mate off again.

Serenity flowed in the room, a steady stream of music coming from Lance's-somehow-not-dead iPhone. At least, until the all too familiar sound of the intercom carying Pidges voice over.

 _"Hey suckers! Space parents are calling a mission"_ Pidge flew down, and Keith did not miss the way Lance looked longingly at Pidge's flight. Now that he thinks of it, when did Lance ever join them on flock flights?

He swore he would've spoken up sooner, but this time said "Space Parents" came down. Allura making extra care not to hit the leader in the face with her enormous royal wings. Lance unplugged his headphones, pausing his song and finally listening.

If you asked Keith what they were talking about he honestly wouldn't have an idea, he was racking his brain for ideas as to why Lance would avoid flying with them. Maybe because they were a new flock? No, Hunk said Lance was outgoing and could befriend a stranger in seconds, no way would he still be awkward after 3 years. Shiro rested his head on his hand, he sighed in resignation.

Keith was still tooned out of the conversation, luckily, Pidge's hand slam brought him out of his daze.

"This is ridiculous!" They protested, annoyance clear on their face. He scowled, he had been so focused on Lance that he had completely forgotten about those annoying Zsphimor. Shiro made a face, eyebrows pinching together.

"Listen, I know this isn't the most.... Ideal situation. But, the Zsphimor are strong and will greatly benefit the alliance. Alright, so Allu-" Keith didn't hear the rest, only really paying attention when Shiro explained their job. Attack a nearby Galra camp so that their targets cannot call for back up.

Alright, seemed simple enough.

Oh how wrong he had been.

\---------------

Keith had just finished his small duty when a scream was heard on the other line. It was agonizing, a female voice protesting and the sound of loud sobbing. He tugged at his bond with Red, and recoiled immediately as he felt the strands of grief and pain tinge his connection with the mechanical lioness

"Allura?! What's going on?!" He didn't get an answer except for sobs, his anxiety growing.

"Lance?" No response.

"Lance..?" Silence.

"Lance, I swear to god! I-if you, If you are joking I swear to g-god!" He knew he was becoming hysterical, breath quickening as he tried to convince himself their blue paladin was safe. He was in the castle ship, dancing with his feather light body as he sang terribly.

Pidge spoke 3 words from the other line that destroyed his world.

"Lance is gone.."

\---------------

Keith clawed at his arms, rubbing his knuckle over his hand in anxiety and anticipation. A habit he had developed ever since Lance was.... Lance was captured. But today, the first day in a solid month they had the chance to get him back, for real. 

He let out a shaky breath, double checking with everyone and himself before he got into Black. Never had he ever felt so panicked, nerves on fire as he activated the invisibility cloak that Pidge had downloaded onto the head of Voltron. 

Keith silently moved out of Black, already spotting the others out too. The familiar sound of sentries washed over him, the team all hiding behind obstacles before they were spotted. They tracked on, all of them being hyper aware of any type of threat that could even cause a scratch.

Keith then heard it, they all did, it was piercing, full out,  _scream._ It was familiar though, even if it was hoarse and dry from lack of use and nourishment. They pushed on, renewed with vigor as they stalked closer to the ominously purple hallway. Then, a druid opened the door, making direct eye contact with the paladins.

Time slowed for that moment, each one waiting for them to move. Then, as if someone corrected their gears back in place, the druid screamed and faded away. Keith growled, wings flaring up under his paladin suit in warning.

"Oh my God" Hunk gasped in disgust. Keith spotted the druid in the corner of the room, who was now speaking into a device.

 _"The paladins have been spotted, retre-!"_ He gave it no time, red Bayard piercing through her stomach as it collapsed to the floor. Keith stared on at Lances glazed over eyes, not taking his focus off of them as he scaled Lance for wounds.

His right eardrum looked busted, his hair flaky and left eye twitching, a sign of electrocution. Keith felt tears well up in his eyes as he found more and more cuts, a plasma wound, obvious scratches on his arms and face, and a drugged out look.

"This is so..,  no, it's downright despicable." Pidge agreed, cushioning their blue paladin with their lime green wings as Hunk gently lifted his best friend up. 

"I got you buddy" Lance then murmered something along the lines of "pretty" before promptly passing out.

\---------------

It took 4 weeks to retrieve Lance, and 2 days for him to be physically healed. Lance seemed out of it, talking about the arena and how he wasn't even conscious half the time. Keith watched as everyone flinched as Lance mentioned his wings, bringing their full attention to the more gorgeous midnight-ocean mix, large primaries rivaling Shiro's. Coran smiled before kicking a knee jerk reaction spot, gaping as their blue paladin flew high, and those enormous wings snapped up high...

....only to promptly fall face first into the floor. 

"What, have you never flown before?" It was meant to be a teasing comment, but Lance just glared at the ground, scarred knuckles from arena fights whitening.

"uh, Bro, buddy?" Hunk this time, looking very confused, and concern lingered still.

Keith saw Lance gulp.

"When I was born the doctors diagnosed me with Osteogenesis imperfecta Wingus, but it didn't affect me completely, only my wings" He brought them up, showing them once more."Overtime, they developed a cure for this, but since my wings were so poorly developed, it was beyond repair" Lance blinked, trying to hold back the hot tears in his eyes, it didn't work. "So, I was gifted with these gorgeous wings , yet they were incapable of flight. So, yes, I have never flown before"

Keith could only stay silent as every little puzzle piece slotted into place. He could never imagine life without being able to fly, it was a part of him, flying was always a constant even when he was constantly moving. And now, to hear this? All he felt was numb, maybe he was going into shock. Then, an idea came into his head.

"Do we have to teach Lance how to fly now?"

\--------------- 

Keith was perched on a rock, waiting for the Blue paladin to finish with Pidge and head to him, when he finally did he looked exhausted, though there was a smile bugging on his lips.

"Okay, so Pidge taught you how to dive, but me-" He stretched out his Phoenix like wings, stretching them. "- I'm going to teach you how to fly for real." Saying that, he flew off the rock, rejoicing at the feel of wind around him. Keith turned, smirking when he saw his bait worked as Midnight wings caught up to him.

Keith started to race across the open plain they were stationed at, always looking back to check on the Blue paladin. An idea took root in his head, a lightbulb figuratively lighting up the thought. He knew it was risky but, well, he was the red paladin for a reason.

He made twirling movements, leaving an empty space around him that just seemed Lance shaped. He became discouraged for a minute before Lance took the sign and twirled around him as well. Warmth bloomed in Keith's chest as Lance took up the invitation, smiling even more when Allura and Shiro did the same.

Keith perched near an open cave, letting out a chirping noise as his mouth sucked on the junction between shoulder and neck. Lances wings flared up,  Keith wouldn't bite yet, they were only 20 and if what Keith got from the flight dance, Lance was interested as well. The relationship had only just started and needed time to mature, plus, Keith's pinning self was just glad Lance was now marked as being courted. 

The red and blue pilots nestled in Keith's nest. Lance was hesitant as Keith stepped in, eyes downcast as Keith arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and Lance fidgeted under his gaze.

"Uh, what exactly are we now?" Keith smiled.

"Well, if you would like, I could be your boyfriend" Keith nuzzled Lances neck, letting out a rumble of satisfaction.

"You can get in you know" Lance practically beamed with joy.

"I Can? I mean, nests are like super personal and-" Keith tsked and grabbed Lances arm, pulling him into the mass of fluffy pillows.

"Oh, this is nice"

"Mhmm"

It was awkward at first, Lance shuffling themselves around until Keith was resting in the crook of Lances neck and Lances body curled around Keith.

They were both selfish, craving contact after so long, a want that could only be dulled with the warmth of each other.

For Keith, it was listening to the steady beat of Lance's heart.

And for Lance, it was nice to know somebody cared.

They were both young adults in this strange universe, All of them were.

But for now?

They were all safe in a cocoon of feathers sweeping over him, pulling him into a peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> That was like, the longest I've ever written in one sitting without moving or pausing for like 5 a million years. I am proud of myself


End file.
